Lightning's Mark
by The Llama Writer
Summary: Frozen fic! Princess Thalia of Athens has always feared her powers every since she gave her sister Annabeth a Lightning's Mark on her head. She has kept it hidden from everyone until her coronation day when her powers were revealed. She ran off and Annabeth goes after her with the help of her new friends, Percy, Blackjack, and Grover. Can the four of them bring Thalia back in time?
1. Chapter 1: Beware a Lightning's Mark

**Hello there Demigods! So this was an idea I've had ever since I first watch Frozen. Not anyone else, though it's possible someone else thought of it, but this version is all mine. Don't you dare try to copy me or you'll will be throw into Tarturus to die forever.**

Up high in the mountains, where the giant rocks stared down over the city of Athens, Ice Workers were marching down toward a large, frozen lake. They carried their tools over their backs and lead the horses that carried their currently empty wagons down the hill to reach it. The thundering of their feet could be heard from miles away.

Among the group of grown men, their was one little boy with them, who only just turned 6. This young boy's name was Percy. Beside him stood a young, pure black Pegasus, who only about as tall as the little 6 year old. This Pegasus was Percy's best friend, Blackjack.

Both of them stared at the Ice Workers with awe and wonder. Percy's sea green eyes studied how the men all worked in sink with each other, as if they were all controlled by one brain. Percy desperately wanted to go out and work out with them, even study the mysterious ice while at it. He had always been fascinated with all of the works of weather. He found all of it amazing, even the dangerous things of weather like hurricanes and lightning.

Everyone that knew the young boy say that he got his interest from his father, who also was fascinated by it's incredible power. He believe in trying to predict where the weather would happen so he could warn the people before the got hurt. Unfortunately, one day the weather beat him to the punch. He found out that a huge wave was coming and was going to swallow up an entire city. He tried to save everyone by bringing them to higher ground, but the wave came sooner than he expected and he was swept out into the sea. This all happened a few months before young Percy was born.

When Percy was born his mother gave him up to an orphanage. She did it because she didn't believe she could raise a child all by herself and the child looked so much like his father with jet black hair, the same green eyes and tanned skin. Just looking upon the boy brought up lots of pain filled memories.

Percy didn't know anything about that though, for no one ever told him. They didn't want him to be upset over how his mother gave him up just because he looked like his father. They planned to tell him when he was older and the time was right. They just hoped that he wouldn't figure it out before then, for the story of his father was well known through the land.

A low hum caught the young, black haired boy's attention. He looked around, trying to figure out where it was coming from, but soon realized it was on of the Ice Workers. Seconds later another worker joined in with the humming, then another and another, till the humming started to turn into actual words.

"Born of cold and stormy air, and Zeus's power combining." They sang as they used their large, sharp saws to cut into the think ice in the lake. Percy noticed that they were using the sound that the saws made as the music.

"This frightening force both foul and fair has a lightning's mark worth finding." they continued, their deep voices harmonizing perfectly, "So break the mark, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear. See the beauty, sharp and sheer. Split the storm apart! And break the lightning's mark."

The Ice Workers began to use their large tong like tools to grab huge blocks of ice that they cut out of the lake. Wally saw their saw a small cube, to small for the Ice Workers to notice or care. Percy took this opportunity to go out there, Blackjack following him with their small sled in toe. He glanced around, afraid that the men would yell at him and tell him to go away, that it was to dangerous for him to be out here, but they paid not attention to him and continued to sing.

"Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!" they sang as they picked up the blocks of ice over their backs and carried them back to the wagons. Percy then pulled out his own pair of tong like objects and attempted to pull it out of the freezing water, but it slipped out of his grip.

"Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Bold! Weather has a magic can't be controlled. Stronger than one, stronger than ten, stronger than a hundred men. Hyup!" the workers paused a few seconds before singing again. While doing this Percy finally managed to pull the small cube of ice out of the lake, but bumped into Blackjack in doing so. Blackjack resulted in licking his best friend's face.

"Born of cold and stormy air, and Zeus's powers combining, this frightening force both foul and fair has a lightning's mark worth finding. So break the mark, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear. See the beauty, sharp and sheer. Split the storm apart! Beware a lightning's mark."

The Ice Workers finished loading all of the ice blocks they cut of onto the cart and road off into the night. Percy pushed his small cube onto his sled, trying to keep up with them.

"C'mon Blackjack." he said, hopping onto the Pegasus's back. They scrambled after the ice workers, following them back down the mountain. Percy stared at the dark sky above him, bright lights glowing as if the sky was alive. The sight of it made him smile.

"Hey Blackjack, look up. They sky's awake." said Percy. The winged horse looked up into night sky and saw the glowing lights in the sky. Unknown to them, down in the city they were headed toward to, one of the two young princesses of Athens noticed that they sky was awake too.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Little Princess Annabeth slowly awoke from her short sleep. It was very dark outside, so it meant that it was still late at night and she knew she should probably go back to bed, but one glance at the sky and she knew she couldn't. She smiled brightly at the sight of it, scrambled out of her large, gray colored bed and went across the room to where her older sister, Thalia was sound asleep. Careful not to step on any toys that were lying on the floor, she went over and jumped up on her older, 8 year old sister's sky blue bed, shaking her awake.

"Thalia. Psst." she whispered. Her sister grumbled, but did not wake up. Frowning, Annabeth began to shake her sister some more, slightly jumping on her.

"Thalia," she said a little louder "Wake up, wake up, wake up."

This time Thalia did wake up. She moaned and sighed, with one large blue eye opened up to look at her sister. She smiled slightly at the sight of Annabeth's bright, smiling face.

"Annabeth, go back to sleep." she mumbled. Thalia readjusted her head's position on her pillow, trying to go back to sleep. Though Annabeth did not go back to sleep like her sister told her to. She instead lied on top of her, he long blonde curls falling over Thalia's face and tickling her nose.

"I just can't, Thalia. The sky's awake, so I'm awake. So we have to play." she said, a little dramatically. She sprawled her arms out across the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Go play be yourself." Thalia said with a smile on her face. She pushed her sister off her and onto the floor before curling back into a ball. Annabeth landed on the floor with a thud, and she sat their in a slouched position, her eyes darting back and forth. She frowned, trying to think of a new approach. Suddenly with a gasp, she sat upright and smiled as she thought of one. She crawled back onto her sisters bed and forced Thalia's eyes open.

"Do you wanna build a Snowman?" she asked. Unable to say no to that, Thalia got out of bed.

"You know I do." she said. Annabeth smiled and giggled, jumping up and down. Thalia started laughing to, but mostly at her younger sister's 6 year old ways of persuasion. Annabeth then took Thalia's hand and pulled her out of bed. She opened the door, looked up and down the halls to make sure no one was there before leading her sister toward the stairs.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon." she said, running down the spiral staircase. Thalia shushed her sister, not wanting to wake her parents up and get be mad at them for being out of bed so late. Finally the reached the bottom of the stairs and ran into the big, empty ballroom. Thalia barely had time to close the door before Annabeth was pulling her into the middle of the room.

"Do the magic, do the magic!" she said excitedly. Thalia laughed before she looked up at the ceiling of the room, her hands raised up and pointed towards it. Suddenly Annabeth heard a low, quiet crackle of thunder echoing through the room before gray clouds started to form. It wasn't long before a freezing cold substance began to fall from them. Annabeth jumped up, trying to grab the snow. She had always loved her sisters amazing powers over weather, and they'd constantly use them for play.

Soon the snow piled up and the princesses started to build the snowman. They laughed as the played, the coldness not bothering them at all. Finally Annabeth pushed the head on top of the snowman. Thalia giggled and took the two sticks that were used as his arms.

"Hi, I'm Grover, and I like warm hugs." she said in a funny voice that made Annabeth burst into a laughter fit.

"I love you Grover." said Annabeth as she gave the snowman a hug. The two girls began laughing again.

"Hey, watch this." Thalia said. She stared up at the ceiling again, her eyes beinging to glow. Then a bright flash of light filled the room. Annabeth clapped her hands with joy.

"Do it again, do it again." she cheered. Thalia looked up again and another flash of lightning filled the room. Then another, and another, and another. Annabeth stood still, fascinated by the strange flash of lights that continued to happen. One second it'd be dark, then light, then dark again.

All seemed well, and it was a first. But then the lightning started coming a lot faster than Thalia wanted it to, and she started to panic.

"Hey, stop. Slow down." she said, but the lightning didn't stop. Then one flash of lightning reached down lower than the others, and what happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. Thalia watched in horror as the lightning aimed right at Annabeth, who stood there unknown about the danger that was about to happen. Thalia barely had time to scream out Annabeth's name before it hit her.

Then it all stopped.

It stopped lightning. It stopped snowing. They stopped laughing.

Annabeth laid their on the ground unmoving. Thalia stared at her sister in horror, wanting to run to her side, but her body wouldn't respond. Finally she broke out of her state of shock and ran to her sister's side. She placed Annabeth's head in her lap and began to cry.

"Annabeth." she breathed. Suddenly a strand of Annabeth's blonde hair turned gray, much like Thalia's black hair with the blue in it. Fear spread through Thalia and her breathing became heavy.

"Mama, Papa!" she cried out and started to hug her sister. Suddenly the room became freezing cold and a light rain started to fall. The started to melt all of the snow, including their snowman, Grover. Thalia heard a loud banging on the door and her mother, Queen Samantha Grace, and her father, King Fredrick Chase. **(****AKA Thalia's mom in the books and Annabeth's dad. I had to make up a name for Thalia's mom because they don't tell you in the books.)**

"You're okay Annabeth, I got you." Thalia said right before her parents ran over toward their two daughters.

"Thalia, what have you done? This is getting out of hand." King Fredrick said. He and his wife knelt down beside them.

"It was an accident, I swear." Thalia stuttered. She the turned toward her sister. "I'm so sorry Annabeth." She engulfed her sister in an even bigger hug.

Queen Samantha picked up Annabeth from Thalia's grip and looked at her husband with hear in her eyes.

"She's... she's burning up." she said frantically. Fredrick reached his arm out to feel his daughter's skin and realized she was right.

"I know where we have to go." he said and lead his family out of the ballroom. He told a nearby servant to get the horses ready and told his family to wait outside for him while he went to grab something. His wife carried his unconscious daughter and lead the other one outside while he ran into the palace's library. He pulled out a old book, one that hadn't been touched in many, many years and flipped to the one and only page that was marked.

The page showed a picture of a Centaur standing above a unconscious person, lifting out a type of magic called a Lightning's Mark. He knew that the Lightning Mark was what Annabeth had and he need to go to them to have it lifted like it was shown in the the picture. He quickly closed the book and ran out of the library, down the hall and to his family who were just outside the kingdom, his wife on one horse holding Annabeth and Thalia on the other horse, waiting for her father to get on.

He ran over and jumped on the horse, and they rode out of the palace gates toward the forest. Non of them noticed the train of electricity flowing them, leaving a burn mark on the ground. They rode on and on in silence before Thalia finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry Papa. I didn't mean to, I promise." she said, trying hard not to burst into tears. Her father just continued to look out at the road in front of him.

"That's enough Thalia. We'll discuss this later." he said stiffly.

Soon they passed Percy who was heading back to the orphanage with his ice cube. They paid no attention to the child or his Pegasus, but the boy noticed them, and their trail they were leaving.

"Lightning?" he said as he watched them ride off. He glanced at Blackjack and then looked back at the king and queen, who were starting to disappear into the forest fog.

"Hey, come one Blackjack." he said and made the horse follow the other riders. They were much slower than them and probably would've lost them if it weren't for the burnt train they were leaving. Soon the trail lead him to a large ditch where the king and queen were walking out into, holding one of their daughters and leading the other who was scared of what was going to happen. Percy watch in great interest as the royal family stood in the middle of a completely empty ditch, all facing the entrance of a large cave.

"Please help, it's my daughter." he called out. For a second it was silent, but then out of the entrance of the cave horse stepped out of it. Or at least the bottom half of it was a horse, the top half happened to be a man. Percy gasped at the sight of him and ducked behind a rock. The Centaur's eyes widen at the sight of the newcomers.

"It's the king." he said. Soon, tons of Centaurs came out of the cave, all staring at the family. Though Percy still couldn't believe what he was looking at.

"Centaurs?" he said to himself. Suddenly a female centaur appeared out of nowhere and shushed the two. She pulled them up beside her, one under each arm. Blackjack leaned in and licked the Centaur's cheek. She smiled when he did this.

"Cuties." she said, patting their cheeks. "I'm gonna keep you."

Another Centaur walking out of the cave caught the three's attention. He seemed wiser and more powerful than any of the other creatures. He bowed to the king.

"Your majesty." he said. Then he looked at Thalia and took her hand. "Born with Zeus's powers or cursed?"

"Uh born, sir Chiron. A-and they're getting stronger." he answered nevously. The Centaur nodded and beckoned for Annabeth to be brought to him. He touched her forehead and sighed.

"You are lucky it was not her heart that was marked. The heart is not so easily changed. But the head can be persuaded." he said. The king nodded.

"Do what you must." he said. Chiron placed his hand on the girls forehead again, but then pulled it off with a purple cloud like thing following.

"I say we remove all memories of the magic, just to be safe." he said, changing all the memories of Thalia and Annabeth using the powers to have fun and making them look like there was no magic used. "But don't worry, I leave the fun."

He then grabbed the purple magic and placed his hand with it in back on Annabeth's head. "Ah, there. She will be okay."

Thalia walked up to her sister and looked at Chiron curiously. "She won't remember I have powers?" she asked him. Chiron nodded.

"Listen to me, Thalia." he said, leading her a few feet away from the others. "Your power will only grow." He raised his hands up and the sky and summoned his magic to make picture out of a blue light.

"There is beauty in it, but also great danger." he said and the light turned red. Thalia gasped at the sight. "You must learn to control it, for fear will be your enemy."

Thalia watch in horror as the light version of her was engulfed by the red light. She turned and hugged her father, shaking from the sight. Te king stepped up and looked and the man.

"No, I won't let that happen. We'll protect her. She can learn how to control it, I'm sure. Till then, we'll lock the gates, reduce the staff, and we'll limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone." he paused a few seconds and looked at his children with sadness in his eyes. "Including Annabeth."

**Once again, this story was all my idea! Not Bob's, not Athena's, mine! Do not copy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

**I'm very proud to say that I've managed to write a chapter that's over 3,000 words long based only off of one single, 3 minute long ****song. I hope you like this chapter, I stayed up 5 hours writing it while doing a video project for school at the same time. Like a boss!**

Princess Annabeth wandered down the halls by herself, a frown set on her face. Almost exactly a year ago her father, the king, for some weird reason closed the gates to the palace, not letting her go outside anymore. That wasn't the only thing that had changed from the ways it was a year ago. The number of workers at the palace decreased greatly, leaving her with almost no one to talk to. Not even her sister Thalia would talk to her. It seemed like the only thing Thalia did these days was avoid her. Annabeth would actually believe that Thalia didn't like her anymore if it weren't for the sad look in her face every time she saw Annabeth. It showed that she still cared about her, but also left Annabeth wondering why she was shutting her out.

Annabeth continued to walk down the hall, her seven year old mind wandering and thinking of random questions that many adults wouldn't even think of, much less know the answer to. Annabeth was considered as a child prodigy when it came to things like math and science. Her length of knowledge was far greater than other people her age. Suddenly, the sight of the window caught her attention, pushing away all of her other thoughts.

Now, it wasn't really the window itself that caught Annabeth's attention, it was what was happening outside the window that she noticed. Her grey eyes stared through the window with wonder, watching the beautiful, white snow fall to the ground. Annabeth began to think about how no two snowflakes looked alike, but her childish side took over and she couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Then, without even thinking she ran over to her sister's room and stood in front of the closed door.

"Thalia?" she said knocked on the door. She waited a few seconds, waiting to see if she would answer before continuing to talk.

"Do you want to build a snowman, it's finally snowing outside. We can go build a girl snowman for Grover." she said, bringing up the last snowman she remembered building with Thalia, hoping if would persuade her more in coming outside. Little did she know this only made her sister want to come out there less, for a very bad thing happened when they built Grover. Annabeth couldn't remember it, but Thalia remembered it all to well.

"C'mon, let's go play a game. I haven't seen you in forever, Thalia. Pretty please come out of your bedroom." Annabeth put on her best pouty face just in case Thalia opened the door, but once again nothing happened. Her heart sank deep within her chest but Annabeth continued to pester Thalia.

"I mean, we used, to be best friends, but now you don't talk to me anymore. Please at least tell me why." Once again, nothing. Annabeth decided to use her old way of persuasion again.

"Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't_ have _to be a snow man if you want to build something else." Annabeth playfully tried to look at her sister through the lock hole when saying this. Though once the snowman thing was brought up again, Thalia couldn't take it anymore. Her heart already ached from all the terrible memories of that night.

"Go away, Annabeth." She said through the door. A expression of hurt appeared on Annabeth's face, but Thalia couldn't see her to feel bad for her sister. Though she didn't think she could feel any worse than how she felt right now. It was as if her soul was being taken away from her.

"Oh... Okay. Bye." Annabeth said sadly and walked away, her shoulders slumped forward. She walked down the hall toward her bedroom, slowly opened the door and flopped down on her bed. She just hoped things would get better in the future.

Sadly, things didn't get better at the castle for the young princess. Either princess, that is. The castle still remained in isolation and Annabeth rarely got to see Thalia. She hadn't tried knocking on her sisters door in three years in fear of being rejected again.

As for Thalia, her powers did grow stronger like the Centaur said. She went to look outside her window on day, but as she did so a thing of lightning shot out if her hand and hit the wood around her window. Thankfully it only left a burn mark and didn't light it on fire, but she could help but fear her powers. King Fredrick decided to try and make Thalia wear rubber gloves all the time to help it. Conceal it, don't feel it, he always said. Don't let it show.

Annabeth peered around the corner and looked at her sister's large, white door. For the first time in three years, she was going to ask her sister to come out again, praying that this time she'll say yes. She took a deep breath and ran over to it, her feet sliding on the floor during most of the time she was running. She stopped right in front of the door and knocked frantically.

"Do you want to build a snowman, Thalia? Or maybe we can ride out bikes around the halls and see how long we go without getting caught." Annabeth said joyfully. Though her talking was only met by silence again. She frowned, trying to think of what else to say. "Come on, some company is defiantly overdo for the both of us, don't you think? I mean, I've caught myself talking to the pictures a few times."

SHe pushed my ear up against the door, hoping that she might be able to hear my sister laugh at what she just said, but once again she was met by stupid silence. Oh how Annabeth was beginning to hate silence. What Annabeth would do right now to hear at least something, even if it was her sister telling her to leave, she would be fine with it. She just wanted to hear her sister's voice just one more time. She was starting to forget what it sounded like.

"I'm so lonely these days, it seems the only thing I can do is just stare at the clock as the hours pass by one by one. Please, just say something. Anything!" Though the only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the grandfather clock behind her. Sighing, the child gave up on her pleading and went back to her bedroom, her shoulders slumped. Once she reached her bedroom she closed the door behind her and leaned against the wall, a stray tear falling down her face.

Over time, the young princesses grew older, not making them so young anymore. But with every year Thalia grew older, so did her powers. Just like Chrion said, fear did become her greatest enemy, only it was her own fear and not others. She feared that she'd hurt someone else, so she dared not touch anyone, even with the gloves on. At points when the rubber gloves weren't enough to hold out her powers were the worst.

It broke the kings and queens heart to see their daughter so afraid and in need of help, yet they a couldn't do anything about it. It made them feel like they were terrible parents with both Thalia_ and _Annabeth.

The reason they felt like terrible parents to Annabeth was because they spent so time focused on keeping Thalia's powers under wraps that they rarely had anytime to spend with her. It was bad enough Thalia has to avoid her, but her own parents was just to much for the young girl. Annabeth spent many nights feeling lonely, but once she was 12 she decided that it wasn't going to stop her. She wasn't going to let the gate keep her from people.

So Annabeth started to talk to anyone she saw, whether it was a picture of a person, a statue of a person, or a servant that was passing by. This amused everyone, but also made them happy that Annabeth wasn't shutting people out like her sister. This also reassured her parents a lot knowing that Annabeth was fine without a ton of human contact. They really didn't want to keep Annabeth locked up inside because of Thalia, but they didn't have much of a choice.

One day, when Annabeth was 15 her parents got a call from an old friend in a kingdom across the ocean, requesting their assistance. The king and queen contemplated going or not, not wanting to leave their kingdom unattended to, but decided that it could manage without them for a few days, and they were sure that their daughters wouldn't burn the palace down since they barely do anything in the huge castle. So they agreed to go out there. When they told their daughters that they would be leaving, they got completely different reactions.

"Do you have to go?" Thalia asked as she gave her parents a small bow. Her electric blue eyes looked up at her parents pleadingly, not wanting them to leave. She was afraid she'd loose control of her powers and hurt Annabeth again while they were out. Her mother smiled sadly at her young daughter, her heart aching. She didn't want to leave her daughters alone, even if it was only going to be a short while. King Fredrick just gave Thalia a small nod.

"You'll be fine, Thalia." he said and grinned at his eldest child. He believed that everything would be perfectly fine and everything would be exactly the same when the got home, he had no reason to believe other wise. Things had been the same way for years without changing, why would they change now?

Annabeth took things a very different way.

The young princess ran down the hallway, a huge smile plastered on her face. She ran past her sister's door and slid to a stop, her arm raised up and her fist came close to knocking on Thalia's door, but stopped before she touched it. Her stormy grey eyes glanced down at her hand sadly before she turned walked off to her parents large bedroom. She slowed down at the entrance of the room and saw them standing by the end of the bed, put the last few things in the box. A smile reformed on Annabeth's face as she jogged over to them and pulled them into a huge hug.

"See you in two weeks." she said as she nestled her head into her father's chest. Her parents hugged her back very tightly and they smiled as they held their baby girl once again. They then walked together to the front of the castle and Annabeth watched as her parents rode of in the royal carriage that was taking them to the boat. She waved the whole time until they were completely out of her sight.

The king and queen soon arrived at the large boat that would be taking them to the other kingdom. They walked onto the deck and one of the two captains bowed towards the couple.

"Your majesties." he said, "I'm Captain Connor Stoll, and that his my older twin, Travis. May I say we are both very proud to have the honor of taking you to your dear friend's kingdom so you can help them."

Queen Samantha smiled at the two. "The pleasure is ours."

The brothers beamed with joy in hearing this and in lost of words for what to say next they scrambled to their positions on the boat.

"Alrighty, off we go!" Captain Travis yelled down at the king and queen from his place n the top of the boat manning the wheel. They watched as Connor raised the sails and them ship started to move. He then grabbed two chairs for them to sit on, which they happily did so. As the brothers got back to work, they began to sing a song that they learned as children when growing up high in the mountains.

"Born of cold and stormy air, and Zeus's power combining." They began, not even realizing they were singing. The king and queen barely paid any attention to the song though.

"This frightening force both foul and fair has a lightning's mark worth finding." That line caught the kings attention, his eyes widen with shock. The centaur, Chiron, had said that when Thalia struck Annabeth accidentally with her powers, she gave Annabeth a lightning's mark. How did these two sailors know about a lightning's mark? Fredrick glanced down at his wife to she if she noticed it two, but she was just staring up at they sky that was beginning to turn dark, showing no signs of paying any attention.

"Excuse me, Captains." the king said, clearing his throat. "Where did you happen to learn that song from?"

The twins looked shocked about this question. No one before had ever asked about the song. In fact, the only thing their passengers said to them about the song was how they wanted them to stop singing. "Oh, well we learned it when we were kids. Grew up high in the mountains." Connor answered, very confused.

"Yeah, the Ice Workers used to sing it every single time they'd go to gather ice. Guess we heard it so often we just sorta learned it. Any particular reason you're asking, you majesty?" added Travis. The king shook his head.

"No, it was just an interesting song. You can carry on with your work."

They brothers did, but no longer sang, which disappointed King Fredrick. He was hoping to hear what the rest of the song had to say about a lightning's mark. He sighed and looked around and saw that it was become very dark, a few stars already shinning. His wife was beginning to dose off on his shoulder and he decided to go to sleep too. He closed his eyes and leaned up against the railing of the boat. It wasn't long before the couple was sound asleep, cuddled up next to each other.

King Fredrick awoke to the feeling of freezing water against his skin. His eyes opened and looked up to see raining beginning to fall. It was very cold and stung as it touched his exposed skin. He began to sit up slowly and glanced around the deck. Him moving awoke his wife and she also sat up, a sleepy glaze over her eyes blue eyes. She pushed back her stranded of blonde hair that was in her face and looked at her husband with concern. The king gripped Samantha's hand as he stood up and looked around for the captains. He spotted Connor out in the middle of the deck, yelling at Travis who was still steering the boat, his hands gripped on the wheel for dear life. He could tell they were very, very frightened.

Fredrick soon found out why. Soon the freezing rain became a hard down pour that seemed to make it impossible to stand up right with the rain pushing you down. The waves around them were huge and multiple times they nearly took out the entire ship. The queen was holding onto her husband for dear life, her face wet with not only rain but tears too. She cried as she thought about her two daughters, both so young and experienced. She cried knowing that she would never get to see their darling faces again. Would they be okay without their parents? Would the kingdom be okay?

King Fredrick stood tall and showed no sign of being upset when really he was devastated. He was so sure that everything would be okay and they would return home like they never left in the first place. Everything would go back to the way things were. But now everything would be changing. They _wouldn't_ be returning back home, things would _never _go back to they way they were. All because of one stupid trip.

The couple saw it when their time was up. The wave was very large, larger than any of the other waves that nearly knocked over the ship. It's weight crashed into the ship, breaking everything apart. King Fredrick felt Samantha being ripped right out of his arms from the force of the wave. It was the last thing he ever felt.

The funereal for the lost king and queen of Athens had a very large attendance. It was located on a small cliff overlooking the city, symbolizing that they would always be watching out for their kingdom. People from Athens and other cities all gathered there on the very foggy morning. It seemed as if everyone on all of Greece attended. Everyone, but Princess Thalia.

Even Princess Annabeth showed up to the funereal, but only for a short time. She didn't stay there long enough to talk to the people, but she heard the things they were saying. The most common thing they said was, Where was Princess Thalia? This made Annabeth feel even worse. She now had no family to turn to. Thalia was still sutting her out, not even bother to be there when the news of their parents death was brought by to the castle. Annabeth was completely, utterly alone.

Though Annabeth knew she had to try one more time with her sister, hoping that maybe this time she would _finally _open the door. Still dressed in all black from the funereal, Annabeth raised her hand and quietly knocked on the door. She stood there for a second, not knowing what to say at first. Then, she got the idea to do something her sister used to always love it when she did it. Annabeth, for the first time since she was 6, began to sing.

"Thalia, please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been." she started out, trying hard not to burst into tears. "They say have courage, and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you, just let me in." Annabeth leaned against the door as she continued. "We only have each other, it's just you and me. What are we gonna do?" She then sat down on the floor, her back pressed up against the door still. She sat there for a few seconds, trying to contain her tears. Though as she sang the next line, she couldn't stop her voice from cracking.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Annabeth then began to cry, unable to stop herself. She was just so lonely, she believed she didnt' have anyone left. She didn't know that her sister Thalia was leaned up against the door in the same position as she was, tears streaming down her face as her powers became uncontrollable and snow feel onto the floor all around her, making the room feel as cold and empty as she felt inside.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, it makes me feel all happy and stuff. Favorite this, it let's people know more about it. Tell your friends about it and make them jealous that you've read this and they haven't. ;)**


End file.
